Come Hell or High Water
by RosieRathbone
Summary: Three years ago, Edward Cullen disappeared without a trace, leaving his distraught fiancée wondering if she'd ever see him again. Until one day when a curious letter arrives...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:  
**This is a lot different than my other work and will be quite a journey for our two favourite love birds, but before we can get to the happy ending, we need to break through the tough exterior. These will be short-ish chapters to allow my updates to stay fairly frequent.

**Disowner:  
**Everything recognisable in this story all have their own respected owners. If you are unfamiliar with something, the chances are that it's mine. Savvy?

**Chapter One.**

Every day always starts the same way for Bella Swan – she trips over dirty male underwear on her way to the bathroom, finds _her towel _wound up in a ball, soaking wet, by the bathroom sink and, worst of all, sits down onto the toilet, still in a sleepy daze and jumps awake when her bare backside meets the chilling, china toilet bowl. _Is it hard to put the seat down, Edward? _Yes, apparently it is. Finishing off her morning bladder call in the bathroom, Bella pads her way down the hall to find the creator of the mess; fiancé, Edward. He tends to lean over the breakfast bar, skip through the morning paper and chug down a black coffee.

"Morning!" She cheers, kissing Edward once on the cheek and then proceeding to pour herself a coffee.

"Morning." His voice is barely a mumble; too engrossed in whichever sport article caught his eye. "Argh, what?!" He slaps his hand down in aggravation, "The Cubs lost again?! This is some bullshit, man." Who won and who lost is like six and two threes to Bella – it didn't make any sort of difference; it was the same sport either way.

On Sundays Bella makes homemade blueberry pancakes, but today is a Wednesday, so she sticks with Muesli. "What are you doing today?" She asks, pouring the cereal into a plain white, china bowl.

To save himself from completely losing his shit, Edward folded over the paper and paid more attention to his fiancée instead. "Day off work today, so I think I'll spend my time with my favourite…"

"Aww, you're too sweet sometimes."

From the smirk, Bella should have known he was not talking about her. "What can I say? Black Ops is addictive."

"You're such a jerk!" Edward ducks out of the way of her slap, but her fingers still hit off his head anyway. "I'm not working today either so why don't we do something both together and relaxing – watch a movie for example."

"No, that sounds like a great idea. Why don't you pick out the movies you'd like to watch and I'll get dressed quickly."

"Oh, Edward!" She called, catching him just as he ran out the kitchen; he turned around with a smile. "Next time you need to use my towel for something, at least have the decency to hang it up!"

Yes, there are days where she could strangle him, or they fall into massive arguments and the couch becomes a make-shift bed for the night, but the love they feel for each other will never change – a lot of people don't understand it, but they know how each other feels, and that's all that matters.

As the movie rolls on, Edward and Bella relax together on the couch, watching the characters interact in whichever way and occasionally share their views or ask questions about what was going on. The movie they're watching now, for example, is all about two people that meet over and over in various situations and soon become a couple, but little did the guy know that his new girlfriend is pregnant after she went for an insemination.

If Edward had had his say, he would not have picked this film to watch, but if Bella wanted to then that is all that matters to him. Right now, however, a question is lingering on his mind – one that Bella is no stranger to.

"So, quick question, how long after the wedding would you like to start a family?" He plays with the single diamond ring on her left hand. At first, when picking the perfect engagement ring, Edward felt guilty and ashamed that he couldn't afford a giant rock like you see on celebrities, but Bella doesn't do size and sparkle – it's the meaning and reasoning that she prefers, so this simple silver band with a square cut diamond is too perfect for words.

"Well, the wedding is in five months' time, and I know we don't want to wait too long…so how about a year from now? That gives us time to live as husband and wife and enjoy our months of freedom before the cavalry arrive."

He chuckles, kissing her cheek sweetly. "I love you. I can't wait until you become mine," he presses a lingering to her lips, "forever."

"Silly Eds, I already am yours."

"I know that, but I mean _legally; _as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen…whatever you wish to call us."

The movie had been forgotten about. Bella is slipped down onto the couch with Edward hovering over her. "I rather like the sound of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen to be honest…" She only just makes the words out before Edward's lips shut them up.

Their kissing is getting deeper and deeper and hands have started to roam, but the shrill ring of a telephone interrupts their special moment.

"_Fuck." _Edward swears under his breath when noticing his boss's name on the caller ID. "Hello, Alec."

"Good afternoon, Edward. I hope I haven't called at a bad time."

_Oh, no, of course not. Don't worry I lost tightness in my pants when I saw your name anyway._

"Not at all. How can I help?" Edward rolls his eyes and runs a hand through his messy hair. Bella giggles into her hand and went back to watching the forgotten about movie.

"Well, I know you're not down for business travel," Edward's eyes widen, "but Garrett's wife recently went into premature labour and so I need someone to take over his shift on Friday. Would that be at all possible? You will get paid double because of the inconvenience and you may have an extended holiday when you return."

Edward thought it over. Fly to Amsterdam, do whatever is intended and fly back again five days later. Double pay, so that's _at least _five-hundred bucks (if not more!), and an extended holiday when he got back. Six days away but then a week off plus five-hundred in his pocket…Also Amsterdam is not the middle of nowhere – he can call and email Bella without a problem, when considering the time difference, of course.

It didn't take long to make up his mind.

"Er, yeah, go on then Alec, I'll do it."

"Excellent! We really appreciate you stepping in like this, Edward. Thank you. I'll gather all the information you will need and email it all later. If you wouldn't mind popping in tomorrow for a run down that would be great."

"Yeah that's fine; I'm in the office tomorrow anyway. Thank you Alec, see you then."

The days seemed to fly by, and before they knew it, Edward was standing in the airport, hugging Bella tightly to his chest. They've barely left each other's side since getting engaged almost a year ago, and so the week apart was going to be hard.

"You'll call me as soon as you land, yeah? Promise?"

He stroked away her tears with a pad of his thumb and then kissed her forehead tenderly. "I promise. I love you and I'll see you on Thursday."

"I love you."

Edward was pushing it for time, so they shared one last kiss and then he grabbed his luggage and walked away…

0-0

…Bella gasps awake, a hot sweat blazed over her chest, heart pounding and tears already fresh in her eyes. She always wakes up the same way after the same dream. A dream which reminds Bella how her life ended three years ago.

She turns her head to the left, looks at the photo of Edward she has framed and then the cordless telephone she always has beside her bed.

In three years, this phone has rung so many times, but it's never been who she wanted, who she prays for, who she would kill to see one last time.

He promised her that he'd ring when he landed.

But he didn't.

0-0

**Authors note:  
***wipes eyes* *blows nose* *needs a minute*

I would really appreciate what you think and if you would want to read more. I can't say exactly when my updates will be, but I'm hoping every few days or so.

Thank you for reading.

RosieRathbone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:  
**Thank you so much to everyone who read/reviewed/favourite/alerted that last chapter, and I hope you all enjoy this next one. A word of warning, if you cry easily, it might be a good idea to keep some tissues by you, just in case.

**Disowner:  
**Everything recognisable in this story all has their own respected owners. If you are unfamiliar with anything the chances are that it's mine. Savvy?

**Chapter Two.**

The five year old held her dolls arm in one hand and brushed the tangled curls with a plastic brush, held in the other. She loves to play dollies with her auntie, but recently she's noticed a change in behaviour. Emma Whitlock may only be little, but she is far from stupid and she knows when something isn't right. And Auntie Bella's behaviour isn't right.

She smiles, but it isn't a pretty smile which makes other people smile – it makes other people feel sad, especially Emma. There is a man in a picture that Emma has seen, but she can't ever remember meeting him. In one of the pictures Auntie Bella is with the man and now she isn't. Is that why she's not happy anymore?

Dropping the brush and the dolly, Emma starts to feel hungry and so leaves the room to find one of her parents. Daddy is watching TV in the living room, making a loud noise and pointing at whatever it is he's watching. On the screen there are lots of different people, all wearing the same clothes, running up and down a grassy area. Daddy's programmes are confusing.

Daddy lifts Emma onto his lap and snuggles them in together. "Daddy?" She asks, hoping to break him away from the TV.

"Yes, Munchkin?"

"I'm hungry and who dat man?" She points a finger to the fire place, searching out the frame that held the mysterious person. But Daddy didn't answer straight away. Maybe he didn't know either.

"Um, that's Mommy's brother."

"Oh. And where is he?"

Emma couldn't quite understand why Daddy looked sad as well. Maybe this man is a bad man and it's scary to think about him.

"We don't know – we haven't seen him in a long time."

"Is he a bad man?"

Daddy cuddles Emma to his chest and kisses the back of his head. He sighs and sniffs like Emma does when she has a runny nose. "No, he's a very good man. We just don't know where he went."

"Is that why Auntie Bella is not happy no more?"

"How do you know that Auntie Bella isn't happy?"

Emma looks away from the picture and turns towards her father. She notices that he doesn't look happy now, but still can't understand why.

"'Cause she doesn't laugh when I tickle her and her smile isn't a good smile. Mommy isn't happy either."

"That's because we all love him very much, and so Mommy and Auntie Bella are very upset because he isn't here anymore. But you want to know something? You are amazing at making people happy again, so maybe you could try?"

"Okay. What's his name?"

"His name was, er, _is _Edward. That is your Uncle Edward."

That afternoon Mommy and Auntie Bella came home from shopping and Emma instantly asked if Bella would like to play with her dollies. She agreed straight away. Emma went back to brushing her doll's hair and tried to go along with what Daddy said earlier.

"My dolly is happy 'cause I brush her hair." Her pronunciation made the word sound more like '_hay-or'. _Auntie Bella smiled – it still wasn't the 'right smile' that Emma wanted to see. "Can I brush your hair?"

"Um, yeah, sure you can." Bella takes her hair out of the ponytail it was sitting in and fluffed it a bit so that her locks hung over her shoulders.

Gently, gently, Emma slides the dolly brush from root to tip, hoping that it would make Auntie Bella's right smile appear again. But it didn't.

"Are you sad 'cause…" for the life of her, Emma couldn't remember the name Daddy had said this morning, "…'cause Mommy's brother isn't here."

Bella gasped, she hadn't heard Emma mention Edward before and it shocked her more than anything. Rubbing the ring on her finger, Bella tried to hide the tears in her eyes, but Emma noticed them.

Dropping the brush, Emma jumped into her Auntie's arms. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I wanted to make you happy again."

Bella rubbed her nieces' back soothingly. "It's not your fault, Emma; I just get quite emotional sometimes. You do make me happy – very, very happy in fact. I am sad that Uncle Edward isn't here, but I'm getting better and if I didn't have you here to look after me I would cry a lot more. Please, don't be upset, sweetie."

0-0

That evening, Bella poured herself a large glass of red wine and sat down to the simple meal she had prepared for herself. The evenings are always the worst – no longer having anyone enjoying the meal with her, no body there to discuss the day with and, when she finally goes to sleep, no-one to say goodnight to and share the bed with.

Even though it had been three years, the pain in her chest is still as strong as it always had been. In two months' time it would have been their three year wedding anniversary and she still doesn't know how she's going to cope. She still wears her engagement ring and, even if she's sixty years old and still alone, the ring will be there. A constant reminder of the life she was meant to live and the one she lives now.

Bella refuses to believe that Edward died. She can feel, deep in her chest that he's out there, alive and well somewhere. Alice and Jasper, however, don't have the same feeling. They believe that he would have made some sort of contact, to reassure his family that he's safe, and because he hasn't done and the police have given up the search, then they're fighting a losing battle.

Bella thinks back to when his disappearance was new and fresh. They investigated every piece of detail they could – Edward's flight arrived safely in Amsterdam, they even found footage of Edward leaving the airport with another work colleague, but then…nothing. They contacted the Dutch police, and they said that no crimes were committed, no murder reports found and the company Edward worked for even assured them that he showed up when he was meant to.

And so what happened? Someone must have been lying, because if Edward was alive and well during his trip, he would have called like he had promised. So why, after he left for his flight, have they not heard a word since?

Again, Bella refuses to think the worst.

Anger, pain and depression roll through her. She stares at one of the many pictures she has of him and without control, starts to speak her mind.

"You promised!" She cried, tears stung in her eyes, but she didn't brush them away. "You promised that you would call me, but you didn't! How could you do this to me?! How could you do this to your family?!" Without thinking, Bella picked up her wine glass and lobbed it at the picture. The two made impact and the force of the throw made the frame topple off the stand it was on and smashed to the ground just like the glass did. Red wine now soaked the picture and the carpet.

"Oh, my goodness." Bella stood on shaking legs, covering her sobs with a hand. "I'm sorry." Carefully brushing off the broken glass, she slipped out the photo and did her best to wipe away some of the wine, but it was already marking his beautiful, smiling face like a birth mark making its way up his face. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Bella hugged the picture and dropped to her knees, crying loudly but no-one could hear her.

"Please forgive me, I didn't mean to, I love you. I promise. I love you so much and I just want you home. I just want you to hold me like you used to, I want to marry you like we had planned and I want to start a family – little versions of ourselves causing havoc around our home. Please, Edward. Please come home. I want all of this and more, but most of all I want to hear that you're okay. I want to know that you're still alive and that you still love me. _Please, _I can't do this without you anymore. All I want is to hear your voice one more time."

0-0

**Authors note:  
**Jesus Lord, I'm going to go through a whole box of Kleenex at this rate. Reviews really do make me write a lot quicker, even if that means staying up till 2 am to finish a chapter, so please, leave your thoughts and perhaps pass over a Kleenex or two ;) The next chapter is when we see 'The Letter…'

Thank you for reading.

RosieRathbone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:  
**Thank you so much for the reviews etc! You guys are all amazing. Shorter chapter, but I'm really busy at work this weekend. Apologies!

**Disowner:  
**Everything recognisable in this story all have their respected owners. If you are unfamiliar with anything then the chances are it's mine. Savvy?

**Chapter three**

Going to sleep in the evening, alone, is hard for Bella. But waking up alone and leaving a dream where Edward is safe and home can be just as challenging. Bella sits, wrapped in her sheets for a short while; adjusting to the new day and going through everything she needs to do before working the night shift at the diner. Why open a small town diner until three in the morning when no-one drives on these roads past twelve is beyond her, but it brings in the money so she can't think too much about it.

Freshly showered and dressed, Bella heads to the kitchen for some much needed coffee. She imagines Edward leaning over the breakfast bar, or drinking milk straight out the carton. Before, when he did that Bella complained about getting germs in the milk and why it was so hard to get a glass from the cupboard. But now, thinking back, she just laughs as tears glisten. She would allow him to drink from the carton and even spit the milk back in if it meant he came home.

After her coffee, she slipped on some shoes and went to collect the mail, finding a small bundle slotted in the confined space. Bella waited until she could sit at the kitchen table to sort through it all. Bills that she was struggling to pay off, a birthday card from her deranged mother – a month early, but it's the thought that counts after all. The last envelope caused Bella a bit of confusion. The back was facing her and it was a kind of off white colour with faint, dirty finger prints on the flap and around the edges.

It was when she turned it over that her heart stopped.

The address was handwritten and she could identify the writing anywhere.

It was Edwards.

Her heart pounded and her hands were shaking that much that the envelope fell from her grasp and to the table.

Was this some kind of joke?

Who would do such a thing?

Bella didn't know what was going on. Nor did she want to in a way.

The only thing she did do, however, was take her phone in shaking hands and clicked on her Alice's number.

She needed a friend right now.

"Hey, Bella…Bell? Are you okay?" She hadn't even realised that Alice spoke until then, still too busy staring at the letter.

"A-Alice…I…"

"Honey, what's wrong? You're scaring me."

Tears fell in streams. "Ed…Ed…Oh, God."

"Bella, are you at home?"

"Mhmm…"

"Okay, stay right there, I'm coming over, alright? You'll be okay, Bell."

Fifteen minutes later, Bella was still staring at his handwriting, trying to work out what this meant. Her eyes stung and throat ached from all the raw emotion. Alice literally ran into the house, pulling her best friend into a hug and did her best to comfort her. Alice spotted the letter gripped tight in Bella's hand.

"Oh…my, God. Is this…did Edward write this?"

Bella wiped her nose against the back of her hand. "This is his hand writing, there's no mistaking it. But…Alice, if he can send a letter, why has it taken so long? I don't know if I want to read it…"

"Would you like me to do it for you?"

Did she? Bella didn't know. She didn't know what the letter would say, and it was because of that that she wanted it to be kept a secret more. But then Bella had to remember that this is the first contact she's had from him in three years, and at least they'd hopefully get some much needed answers. So with the tiny nod of a head, Alice took a deep breath before breaking the seal.

The letter was only on one side of a page, which Alice unfolded slowly. She gasped, covering her mouth with one hand and her eyes began to water. Bella then left the room to give Alice time to read her brother's words. What could possibly be the last they hear from him.

0-0

_To my sweet, sweet, Bella,_

_I don't have much time, so I need to make this brief. But let me start with saying how incredibly sorry I am. I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through – what my family are going through, but maybe it's something close to how I feel. I'm so lost (physically and mentally), and I don't know what I'm going to do or how I'm going to survive. _

_Please, don't think I've refused to make contact in the…how long has it been? I don't know the time, the date, the year. I just know I've been away from you for far too long. I'm…hell, I don't even know where I am…but it's not nice. _

_This is the first time I've managed to write something, and you were the first person I thought of. I love you, so, so much. I think about you every single day. I wish I had something with me, like a picture of you that I could keep by my side…but all my belongings have gone. I only have the clothes that I'm wearing, but I don't even think that these are mine! _

_Shit…my time is running out. But please, promise me that you'll keep yourself safe and that you have comfort in my family – tell them I love them, please? I had to let you know that I was alive… not exactly safe…but I'm still here, love. _

_I love you more than I can say right now._

_And come hell or high water, I will return to you._

_0-0_

**Authors note:  
**Tip, don't listen to the Breaking Dawn Part 2 soundtrack when reading this…Damn, that made me cry more! So…more into Edward's mystery here…what do you think now? Let me know.

Thanks for reading.

RosieRathbone


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:  
**Another short one, I'm sorry! I'm busy working today, but because you guys are, like, the friggin' bee's knees, I'm getting this out as quickly as possible.

Chapter playlist: THE PRODIGY! (Firestarter especially)

**Disclaimer:  
**Everything recognisable has its own respected owner. If you are unfamiliar with anything the chances are it's mine. Savvy?

**Chapter four.**

After reading the letter Bella's first reaction wasn't to break down and cry, but to fight. She felt angry. It was clear, in his cryptic note that somebody had taken him somewhere, and that thought did not sit well with her. How dare they do such a thing, and to somebody so innocent! Edward has never done anything wrong, not even stealing one penny sweets when Esme wasn't looking. So to keep him hostage like this, for all this time is one of the stupidest things she'd ever heard.

"We have to do something!"

Alice, tensing Bella's reaction, phoned her husband, Jasper, for some back up. They both sat together, watching their friend pace back and forth over the carpet.

"Bell, we can't do anything."

"Yes we can! We can find out where this letter was sent from and head from there."

Jasper didn't want to take sides between his wife and his best friend, but he had to admit, Bella was speaking some sense.

"You're right Bell. Even though this letter has no return address on it, the mail company should have the technology to find out where it was sent from, surely."

Alice was hesitant. "I think that's pushing our luck…"

"Pushing our luck? I don't know about you, Alice, but I kind of want Edward back, like, now, so I don't care if we're 'pushing our luck'. I'm doing whatever it fucking takes!"

"No, Bella, that isn't what I mean! Okay, it kind of is…but Edward went to Amsterdam and never came back, so I think we'd just get the same answer if we went deep into mail services. It came from Amsterdam."

Bella flung her arms down to her sides, trying desperately hard not to scream in Alice's face. "We don't know that! It is not hard to forge passports or identification. These…_bastards _can slip Edward all over the world without anyone being any the wiser. He could be in…the fucking Gobi Desert! We don't know! If we head off to Amsterdam just to find out that he's in another country entirely then we've wasted valuable time. Edward said himself that he's not safe. We need to act quickly."

0-0

Having a father in the police force has always comes to an advantage to Bella, like sweet talking her way out of a speeding ticket to name a few moments. But she has never felt so relieved until now. Charlie, like any father of a teenage girl, was not Edward's biggest fan when they first met and warned the seventeen year old son of a bitch that he knew how to fire a gun. But as time went on and Charlie noticed Bella was happier than ever before he learnt to give Edward a bit of slack.

Now, almost ten years after his daughter first met the punk who played his music too loudly, Charlie treats said punk like the son he never had. And so of course Charlie wants to do whatever he can to help towards Edward's return.

Knowing about the development company Edward worked for, based in Port Angeles, Charlie searched there first. He seldom goes onto the internet, but booted up the computer anyway to start his research. It took a while, typing each letter with the tip of a finger, taking a few seconds to find every letter on the keyboard. Scrolling down the Google page, he came across some alarming news.

There were links for news articles, talking about a young man who used to work for the company and a 'bit of bother' that he got into. Another articles mentioned Edward, his position at the company and his disappearance. He didn't read that one – why remind him of the pain everyone was going through?

So instead, Charlie went back to the first news clip and sought out the names of those involved. An Emmett McCarty was the man in question, still residing in Port Angeles it seems. This was when Charlie put his Police advantages to use.

"This is Waylon."

Charlie rang his closest work colleague for a reason – Waylon was the best at what he does.

"Waylon, it is Charlie. I need you to do me a favour."

"Sure, what can I do?"

"I need you to find someone for me. Emmett McCarty," he then spelt out the name for Waylon's help, "approximately twenty-five, twenty-six and lives in Port A. I know that isn't a lot, but I'm afraid it's all I can give you."

"Right, let me take a look and I'll phone you back if I find anything."

"Thank you. Bye."

Not even twenty minutes later, Charlie's phone rang.

"It seems luck is in our side, I've found a match."

0-0

"Hello?"

When the person first spoke, Charlie had to think for a second. Emmett is a guys' name, right? Because the voice couldn't have been any more feminine. Shaking that off, Charlie acted professional.

"Good afternoon, my name is Charlie Swan. I was wondering if I could speak to Emmett McCarty, please?"

"I'm sorry he's not in right now. But you're talking to his wife if I can be any help?"

Again, he thought it over. It was worth a short, he guessed.

"Yes, you just might. I understand he used to work for Denali Developments, have you, by any chance, heard the story concerning Edward Cullen?"

The lady took a short while to answer. "Y-yes…my husband was, er, is a good friend of his. Did you say your name was Swan? Related to Isabella?"

"Yes, she's my daughter."

_Where is she going with this?_

"Ah, I can see why you're trying to talk to Emmett then. Well Charlie, I'll talk this over with my husband, but I'm pretty sure we know what's happened to Edward and will know where to find him."

0-0

**Authors note:  
**Yup, you hate me ;) But leave me your thoughts on what you've found out now?

Thank you for reading.

RosieRathbone


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:  
**This is different and you'll probably hate me for leaving it where I do…sorry.

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ: This chapter is set a week BEFORE Bella received the letter.

**Disclaimer:  
**Everything recognisable has its own respected owners. If you are unfamiliar with anything the chances are it's mine. Savvy?

**Chapter five.**

There was a strange smell in the air. It was kind of like a gone-off orange – the dull yet sickly-sweet aroma – mixed with something strong and metallic like. Blood? Edward didn't know. Neither did he want to. The only thing he did pay attention to, however, were his surroundings. They were different. Different place entirely? Or just a different room? He had no-way in telling.

The four walls, ceiling and ground all looked the same – dusty, tan in colour and full of chips – gun shots? Again, Edward didn't want to know. There was a door adjacent to him with a small, square window at the top and a deadbolt lock keeping Edward captive. Not like he could go anywhere anyway. For one, his wrists were bound and tied with thick rope behind his back – the tiniest flinch had the rope cutting away at his bare skin. And the second reason being that even if Edward could use his hands, he barely had the energy to move into a sitting position, let alone carry his weight on two feet and run to wherever.

He needed something to eat and something desperately to drink but after getting a meat sandwich and a cup of water yesterday, the chances are slim. Edward's looking to at least one, more likely two days without anything to digest. The dust that he inhales on a daily basis has him coughing and retching constantly, but with nothing in his stomach to vomit up, he's slowly tearing away at the lining in his stomach. He might not be the smartest person out there, but Edward knew that things aren't good when you start to vomit a yellow-ish foam.

After throwing up, Edward always felt more fragile than he did before. He lay his sweaty cheek against the warm ground – _if only it were cold –_and took deep, calming breaths before passing out. His final thoughts were always of Bella. He sometimes managed a weak smile, reminding himself of the little nurse she plays when he's ill at home.

_Home._

That word brings so much joy and sorrow to Edward. How far away is home? Is it still in the same place? Has Bella moved? Does she have a new home? Edward tries his best to ignore the pain in his chest –what if Bella has moved on? He wants her to be happy, but at what price?

Before he can hurt himself more, Edward slips into a dreamless sleep.

0-0

Something was hitting the ball of his foot which brought Edward around again. His eyes fluttered open to see a little boy standing before him. The boy seemed familiar too him…where had he seen him before? The boy was wearing beige cut off shorts, a murky brown t-shirt and cloth sandals. His hair was blonde and shaggy with bits that fell into his eyes. He had his hands behind his back – was he hiding something? If so, what is it?

"Do you remember me?" His voice had a twang of another language in it. Which language, Edward couldn't work out; it was European of some sort – French? Italian? "It has been quite a while…my name is Felix…"

_Felix._

Now that _did _ring a bell.

Edward remembered the little boy and the kind things he had done for him. But it had been so long since he last saw Felix that he had wondered what had happened.

"Do you remember…a few months ago you wrote a letter for someone back home?"

_Bella's letter._

So much had happened recently that Edward had indeed forgotten all about the tiny note he scribbled and sent off with Felix's help. Edward tried to talk, but he could only cough. Just has he had his voice box up and running again, Felix spoke once more.

"I am sorry…I could only send the letter yesterday…I didn't have the chance until now…but I promise it is on its way to your family…I am sorry."

_Why was he apologising?_

_How could he apologise?_

_Felix has gone behind everyone's back to help me and he thinks he needs to apologise?_

Edward shook his head. "Don't…please don't be sorry. Thank you, Felix."

Felix looked down at his feet, toeing some of the dust. "Your friend…the big man…he has gone."

"Emmett? Gone? Where?" Edward's eyes widened; suddenly feeling anxious as to what could have happened to his friend.

"Home…he is home…but not without warning…"

_Oh thank fuck for that…_

_Does that mean…I'll be able to go home?_

Felix spoke some more. _"_I cannot stay long…here is something for you…" From behind his back, Felix pulled out a chocolate bar for Edward to see. "It is not much…but it is all I could get you. Again, I am sorry."

Edward practically devoured the chocolate using his eyes. He didn't even think about how dry his mouth was going to be, especially with nothing to wash it down with; he was passed caring. Chocolate will provide Edward with calories and even some energy – it might not be for long, but it's better than nothing.

Edward unwrapped the candy and gave Felix to wrapper so not to leave any evidence lying around. He ate the bar in three large bites.

"You can have some of this…to hide the taste…" Felix unclipped his water bottle from his belt and handed it over.

In the time that Edward has been living off rations, he has learnt to take tiny sips of water, swirl it around his mouth and then swallow – it allowed him to receive the refreshing taste, made his water last longer and didn't clog up his bladder too much.

A loud bang echoed from somewhere not too far away. Felix visibly panicked, quickly taking back his water bottle and hiding the chocolate wrapper deep in his pockets. "They are coming…" He whispered, doing his best to tell Edward not to do anything and to just stay there.

"Well, well, well…" The menacing voice loomed from the doorway. "What a surprise…Felix, I understand you had a reason for being here?"

"Uh…uh…n-no…sir…"

"I see. Well, Felix, you have broken the rules. I understand you remember what happens when people break the rules?"

Felix shot Edward a fleeting glance. From that look alone, Edward could tell that that was the last time he would see Felix. Alive.

The intimidating man in black walked Felix out of the 'room', leaving one other man behind.

"Ha!" The other one barked, taking small steps towards Edward. "Pathetic." And with a swift kick to the jaw, Edward's head smashed off the concrete wall behind him and he fell deep into a pit of unconsciousness.

0-0

**Authors note:  
**If you could REC this story and get it noticed I would be forever grateful!

Thank you for reading.

RosieRathbone


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:  
**You guys got me to 100+ reviews! I love you all and thank you!

**Disclaimer:  
**Everything recognisable has its own respected owners. If there is anything you are unfamiliar with the chances are it's mine. Savvy?

**Chapter six.**

Rosalie McCarty flipped over the fried bacon and went back to staring miserably out the window. She thought her life would have been better once her husband, who had been held hostage for three years, finally came free and returned home. But her heartache is still just as strong and nothing seems to have changed. _All thanks to that fucking warning…_

Plating up the bacon with a side of overly-buttered toast, Rosalie poured boiling water into the mug of coffee granules and proceeded back upstairs with breakfast for her husband. She had something to discuss with Emmett, so some ass-kissing was in order. But seeing him, curled up under the sheets and sleeping like a peaceful child made all her depression disappear. He's safe and home; that's all that matters.

Which is another reason why this conversation is a must have. Rosalie doesn't know Isabella Swan personally, but she knows _of _her through this disaster, and she knows exactly what Isabella is going through. She can't sit back and do nothing when Edward is in danger and Isabella needs some answers and help from someone on the same wave length.

From the smell of bacon and coffee, it didn't take Emmett long to come around from his slumber – he can smell bacon from a mile off. "Mmm…shit smells good." He took a bite from his toasted bacon sandwich and only then did he give his wife a morning kiss.

_Emmett McCarty: always the romantic._

As the saying goes; there's no time like the present. "Em'…I, er, I need to talk to you…about something."

Emmett pursed his lips and furrowed his brows, doing his best to think about what Rosalie needed to talk about. One thing came to mind almost instantly. His facial expression morphed from confusion to semi-happiness. "Oh, my God, you're pregnant! I know the McCarty's have good stuff…but _hot damn _that's quick."

_Emmett McCarty: always the first to jump to conclusions._

"What?! No! I mean…no!"

He let out a long, deep breath, "oooh…Not that I don't want kiddos, but now is not the time, y'know?"

"Ya think? No, Emmett, this is important." Sensing his wife's seriousness, Emmett pushed his breakfast away and gave her his full attention. "Charlie Swan phoned yesterday hoping to talk to you. Y'know, Isabella's dad…"

"Rose, love, we've spoken about this…"

"I know! I know! But we can't sit around and do nothing; I want to help her."

It's not that Emmett didn't want to help, but he was too aware of the consequences if he did so. Losing one of his closest friends is one thing, but losing his wife would be a feeling he didn't even want to think about.

"Listen, Rose, you know what they said. If we tell anybody _anything _they'll go for Edward, they'll go for me, they'll go for you and they'll go for anyone involved."

Rosalie shook her head in exasperation, "yes, but what if things were reversed? Edward came home and you stayed there? Isabella and Edward would have been given the warning and I would have wanted answers."

"Everyone is a lot safer if we just keep quiet."

Feeling the anger rush inside her, Rosalie slapped her hands hard on her knees. "It's like you don't want to help!"

Emmett stormed up from the bed, knocking the breakfast plate over and covering the sheets in crumbs. As he spoke, he flung his arms around. "You think I don't want to help?! You think I _like _sitting here whilst knowing that Edward is staring death straight in the face?! He could be dead now for all we know and I can't do anything! If I did we'll all be dead! Do you not understand, Rosalie?"

"Of course I understand!" Tears sprung in her eyes and dropped one by one, "I went three years not knowing where you were or if you were alive and then, finally, my prayers were answered and you came home. But Isabella is still waiting and I want to help her…"

"Rosalie, if you say anything they will find out. I don't know how, but trust me, they will."

They put an end to their conversation there, but it never left Rosalie's mind. No matter what Emmett said, she couldn't sit back and allow Isabella to continue going through the pain that Rosalie knows only too well.

Which was why, when making up the excuse about needing to go food shopping, Rosalie sat in her car with Charlie Swan's number written down on a scrap of paper. She thought over her reasons once again, but it didn't change her view on things.

She needed to help.

"Hello?" A rough voice answered the call.

"Good afternoon, this is Rosalie McCarty, please can I speak to -."

"—Rosalie, yes, it's me, Charlie. How can I help you?"

"Um…I would like to help you, um, and Isabella…"

The rough voice of Charlie vanished and he now sounded like a jolly old man. "Excellent! Bella will be over the moon about that. I'll pass you her number and we can take it from there. Thank you so much, Rosalie."

After ending the call Rosalie sobbed quietly in her hands, finally letting all her bottled up emotions free.

She had gone behind her husband's back, but for what price?

0-0

**Authors note:**  
If my calculations and planning are correct there is only about 10 maybe 15 more chapters. But you never know I might love you all too much and add in extra POVs or whatnot ;)

Leave me your thoughts and whether Rosalie has done the right thing or not!

Thank you for reading.

RosieRathbone


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:  
**I have important/exciting new! But I'll leave that till the end. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:  
**Everything recognisable has its own respected owners. If you are unfamiliar with anything the chances are it's mine. Savvy?

**Chapter seven.**

Rosalie found the small, two bedroomed house with not much of a problem. It situates on the surrounding edge of Forks, Washington and it is easy to find when you know how, but because she came from a large city (Port Angeles) then Rosalie has never found the need to visit. But with help from her Sat Nav, it only took a little over an hour to get there.

When you first look at this house you think '_it's small, but definitely homey'; _with colourful potted plants lining the front door, a neatly mowed lawn and white stoned walls with a white roof. A ghastly looking red, rusty truck takes up most of the space in the driveway. Rosalie smiled sadly, imagining Edward parking his car and returning home after a long day at work. But then again, did Edward have a car? Maybe this red truck is his? Rosalie only then realised how little she knew of him, or Isabella, yet is still going out of her way to help them. She had told Emmett a little white lie about meeting a friend for the day – she never said who or where and he never asked.

Pushing back the guilt that now trickled through her, Rosalie gathered her bag and walked along the lawn to get to the front door. After a moment of waiting, a small, vulnerable brunette answered. "Hi." She peeped, "you, er, you must be Rosalie."

"That's me. It's nice to meet you, Isabella, given the circumstances."

Bella stepped to one side to allow her newly introduced friend to enter. "Yes, sadly it isn't for a happier reason. And please, call me Bella – I haven't been called Isabella since I was a child and getting a thrashing from my parents."

"It's when they starting using your middle name that you should be worried. _Rosalie Lillian _was used far too often during my childhood."

Both ladies laughed and both felt the instant connection and friendship blossom.

"I can't stay for too long - Emmett doesn't know I'm here and I have to drive all the way back to Port A."

"That's fine."

Before being led into the living room, Rosalie was asked if she'd like something to drink, "water is fine, thank you." She replied. As Bella went back off to the kitchen, Rosalie looked around the small room she was in and it became apparent to her that Bella hadn't touched Edward's things in all these years – his jacket still lay draped over a seat and his shoes were lined up by the fireplace. Of course, these might not be Edward's clothing, she had to remember, but in the five minutes that she's known Bella, Rosalie can tell she is still grieving…also, Rosalie never moved Emmett's stuff either. It makes the house feel like he's never left, and it's a warming feeling to them that they will come home and will put on those shoes and that jacket again.

With their refreshments sitting on a side table between their two seats, Rosalie slowly thought over how to start this conversation with Bella. Maybe Bella will ask the first question? There are so many different possibilities.

It turned out that Bella did, in fact, spark up the conversation first. "So, my dad was pretty vague, but he said that Emmett was involved in this…_thing _as well?"

"Bella, before I tell you anything, I need to start off by saying that I can't tell you everything – some things I don't know the answer too and some things are, as stupid as this sounds, too private to share. But I promise you I will give you the answers that you need (as long as I can answer the questions." Bella nodded slowly, a sign that she understood, but not fully. "First off, yes, Emmett was involved. He, in fact, went missing exactly the same time Edward did and only came home recently."

Bella's eyes bulged; this was far from what she expected to hear. "_Really? _Oh, my God…how did, um…why was Emmett sent home?" _And Edward wasn't…_

"I don't know why they released him, but it wasn't without a warning, one that I must stick too, hence why I can't tell you everything even if I know the answers to them."

"Okay, I understand. Um…" Bella's playing with fire with her next question, but she asked it anyway. "Was Emmett…um…hurt at all? I mean…like…did they…" She couldn't find the strength to finish.

"Did they torture him?" Hugging herself tight, Bella took some deep breaths and then nodded quickly. She didn't want to know if he was being tortured as they speak, but at the same time a part of her needed to find out. "He came back with some bruises…and had lost a severe amount of weight, but that was all I saw. He has nightmares quite often, but apart from that Emmett is absolutely fine."

Tears blurred Bella's vision and soon overflowed, yet she didn't want Rosalie to see her weakness. "I'm sorry…" She mumbled, doing her best to hide the emotion.

"Hey, whatever you do, Bella, don't apologise for crying – especially not in front of me. I know exactly what you're going through and there wasn't a day that I didn't break down crying either. So please, sob away until snot hangs out your nose; I don't care."

Their laughs seemed to brighten the mood slightly. "Have you spoken to the police?" Bella asked.

"Not yet...only because of the warning we were given. However, when Edward returns and they no longer have anyone to use against us, I plan on bombing the shit out of whoever can bring those fuckers down and put them to rest once and for all."

"Here here!" Bella cheered. Her voice soon dropped back to sounding small and mousey. "Um…am I allowed to know what your warning was?"

Rosalie hesitated – did she tell Bella? Tell her that her fiancé could get killed all because of the conversation they are having right now? No; she didn't have the heart. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you that. Are there any other questions that you want the answers too?"

_Where do I begin?_

"Is he in Amsterdam?"

Again, Rosalie hesitated. Answering this question wouldn't exactly be breaking the rules, so to speak, so she didn't see a reason not to say anything. "To be honest, I don't actually know. Emmett flew back from France, but according to him they were carried around all over Europe – sometimes hiding out in the Highlands of Scotland; places remote and easy to hide like that. So I'm really sorry, but I can't tell you where Edward is right now."

"That's okay, thank you. See when Emmett first went missing, who did you contact, etc? Because I spoke to all sorts of people – including Dutch police – and I'm really confused why they wouldn't tell me that Emmett was missing too; seeing as he came from the same company and you were looking for him as well."

"Yeah, I don't understand that either. I spoke to police as well, criminal investigators – you get the picture. Like all unsolved cases, the police I worked with gave up after a few minutes. I spoke to the company as well, but as soon as they went missing, the phones went unanswered and Alec left town; we haven't been able to find him since."

"Alec? The boss?"

"Yep; he's got something to do with this, but no-one can find his sneaky ass."

_I knew I never liked or trusted that asshole… _Bella sneered quietly.

"What are the chances of Edward coming home too?"

Honestly, Rosalie wasn't overly confident – they only had Emmett and Edward, and if they lost Edward, they wouldn't have anyone to ransom for money or whatever the fuckers wanted.

Again, though, she didn't have the heart to tell Bella. "Stay positive. I did, and Emmett came home. Don't ever lose faith, Bella."

Shortly after that, they had to say goodbye, but Bella felt confident with what Rosalie had told her.

"Remember you have my number and if you ever need someone to talk to or simply to cry with, please don't hesitate to phone me."

They hugged each other tightly. "I will. Thank you so much for today; I really appreciate it."

0-0

**One week later**

Demetri nodded a thank you to the guard that allowed him through the double stone doors. Up ahead, _they _loomed over the open area like King and Queen on a throne.

"I have something to report."

The man in black straightened up to Demetri's words, rose slowly and approached him with a probing expression on his tense face.

"Oh? And what would that be, young Demetri?"

"The warning to Emmett McCarty has been broken."

He didn't have to say any more; those few words were enough to enrage the menacing figure before him.

"Well, well, well…I think you know what to do."

Demetri nodded once again and turned on his foot to leave. He took the first turning on his right, went down the coiled stairs, straight along the walkway until reaching the holding cell. He unlocked the dead bolt, startling the prisoner awake.

"Come with me." Demetri ordered.

The prisoner stood on shaking legs, taking a second to hold his balance before stepping once and then twice. The two made their way further down the walkway – the prisoner kept one hand on the dusty wall for support.

They stopped and turned into a cold, black cell – almost like a large coal bunker.

Demetri made the prisoner take a seat on the wooden chair situated in the centre of the room.

Picking up a camera, Demetri smirked and said, "its time to make a video. Smile…"

0-0

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT  
**Come Hell or High Water has been recommended for FIC OF THE WEEK over at The Lemonade Stand! This has never happened to me before and it is my DREAM to get something noticed there. Please, if you love this story (and me) as much as I all hope you do, vote, vote, vote!

**WARNING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:  
**Sorry this took so long! As I said, there is a warning for the end! READ WITH CAUTION…

**Disclaimer:  
**Everything recognisable has its own respected owners. If you are unfamiliar with anything the chances are it's mine. Savvy?

**Chapter eight.**

The bright light blinking from the camera hurt Edward's weak eyes, yet closing them and ignoring Demetri was not an option.

"Do you remember everything that I told you?"

Edward took a deep breath, "…Yes."

_Mom, Dad, Alice, Jasper, Emma…Bella._

_I'm sorry, I love you all._

"Excellent," Demetri smiled sweetly. "I'm going to count to three, press the record button and you shall do exactly what I told you. If you try anything or refuse to talk, I will blow your fucking brains out. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

_I'm sorry._

_I love you._

_Be happy, for me._

"Great, then we shall start. 1…2…3…"

Edward stared straight at the camera, and began to talk.

"My name is Edward Cullen, I am twenty-six years old and I come from a small town in the United States of America. This is a message for my family…"

0-0

'_It's as easy as breathing…'_

Such a phrase implies that something should be effortless and should come without an issue, but when breathing is seen as one of your chores, you have a problem.

It's not that Felix doesn't want to breathe – he has loose ends to tie and promises to fulfil – but it caused him so much pain that he often wished he could do without. His ribs were so badly beaten and broken that it felt like they were piercing holes in his lungs, his right eye could have been mistaken for a plum due to the severe swelling and bruising and his ankle is more than certainly broken. This is what he gets for helping and breaking the rules, but at least Felix could smile at the fact that he managed to sneakily send off the prisoner's letter without anyone noticing.

Felix likes the prisoner with funny hair – he had never found out their names, and so had to stick with nicknames. Big Man was the, well, _the big man _who left here to go home, and Funny Hair is his name for the prisoner still here. He would have loved to call them by their first names, or make up better nicknames, but he could only judge them on their appearance.

Felix has never approved of what his uncles had done and are doing, but who would listen to a wrongly mistaken, seemingly immature, nine-year-old? His mother had always taught him to see the good in people and to treat others the way he would wish to be treated, which was why he had to help Big Man and Funny Hair in any way that he could. Unfortunately, being the Good Samaritan nearly cost him his life, but at least he would have died doing some good which his mother would have been proud of, than joining these monsters and costing someone else their life.

However cruel and vicious his uncles are, they had always loved their sister (Felix's mother, God rest her soul) and that could be why they never went through with killing Felix fully, and still gave him a chance to live – not a high chance, but a chance either way.

Or he could be entirely wrong and they may have intended to finish his life, screwing whatever their sister would think, and he only survived because he had a purpose here…with Funny Hair. He remembers how his mother would end an explanation with '_…because that is what God would want…' _or something similar along those lines, and so he has always believed that there is a God somewhere in this world; male, female, in the clouds above or in the form of the birds flying by, watching over everybody. God has given him a purpose, and Felix must stick to it.

One Parable which he shall always remember is the Parable of the Good Samaritan – his mother's way in ensuring good in Felix's life, which she would quote to him often.

"…'_Which of these three do you think was a neighbour to the man who fell into the hands of robbers?'_

_The expert in the law replied, 'the one who had mercy on him'._

_Jesus told him, 'go and do likewise'…"_

Funny Hair fell into the hands of robbers (so to speak) and so Felix must make sure he became the neighbour, and have mercy on him also.

Felix spent a long while working through a plan; one which meant he could save Funny Hair even when stuck in his cell, but his confidence shattered when he overheard a noise from outside.

"_Come with me." _That was Demetri's voice (it's hard to mistake) and he was obviously talking to Funny Hair, unless someone else had been taken and thrown down here. Felix recognised the sound of shuffling feet and the crying hinges of the cell door. They appeared to get louder and were soon walking right past the cell. His door has a window which he is tall enough to look through, but he couldn't find the energy to move.

Picturing a map of the holding cellar, Felix managed to calculate where his cell was in addition to Funny Hair's, where Big Man used to stay, and the other rooms which his Uncles all have different uses for.

His cell is on the left side wall as soon as you get down the stairs and Funny Hair's is on the opposite wall, further to the right. You have one cell, then Felix's, then another and another before reaching the end of that wall. The last cell was the dreaded room which you are forbidden to enter, unless the Uncles told you so. It is the room you never want to go in.

He instantly knew _that door _was being opened by the way it seemed to tear the concrete as it scrapped along the ground.

_Please don't…please don't…please don't…_

He knew what was about to happen, yet still prayed for a miracle.

But when the gunshot ran out and everything went scarily quiet, he knew his prayer had gone unanswered.

0-0

**Author's note:  
**I know it's short, but this had to be a chapter on its own.

PLEASE, PLEASE, TRUST ME! I ALWAYS END ON E/B HEA!


	9. Hey Edward

**A/N:  
**TISSUES NEEDED! This chapter is different than the others and in Bella's POV, but it wouldn't have worked in 3rd person.

**Playlist:  
**'The Scientist' and 'Fix You' by Coldplay. (If possible, listen to it whilst reading)

**Disclaimer:  
**Everything recognisable has its own respected owners. If you are unfamiliar with anything the chances are it's mine. Savvy?

**Chapter nine.  
Bella.**

Hey Edward, remember the first time we met?

I was studying in the library and you took my seat when I went to collect a book. We had an argument in the middle of the room, Ms. Cope complained about the noise, but you didn't listen to her and continued to lecture me – _you don't own this chair. I can take it if it's free. _I was the better person and found somewhere else to sit. We crossed paths three days later; this time I stole _your _seat in pay back. Do you remember what happened then? You smiled. I love that smile. I'd pay any price to see it again.

Hey Edward, remember our first date?

It was horrendous, wasn't it? You were half an hour late, then the traffic to Port A delayed us by an additional forty minutes, the restaurant had given our table to someone else and we ended up taking a table in the back of Subway and shared a Meal Deal, but you let me have the larger half of the cookie – thank you. Even though everything went wrong, in a way, everything went right at the same time. We laughed, joked around, argued over tiniest of things, but it made me want to kiss you more. I'm craving a Subway right now, do you want to come back and join me? Please?

Hey Edward, remember when you first said you loved me?

We went to a Red Hot Chilli Peppers concert, because they were our favourite band back then. We arrived hours early and found a great spot near the stage. They played Californication and, holding hands, we screamed out the lyrics. _"Marry me girl be the fairy to my world, be my very own constellation" _do you remember messing that line up? It made me laugh, but I can't remember what you said instead now. On our way home we were still singing all the songs, dressed in our new Chilli shirts and having the times of our lives. You told me you loved me then. I won't ever forget the look on your face when I replayed the words. We still own those Chilli shirts, but I can't listen to their songs anymore. It hurts too much.

Hey Edward, remember when you proposed?

You mom asked me to bake something for her charity event that weekend. You said you'd help me decorate the cake whilst I made a batch of cookies. Remember when you asked me to see how you'd gotten on? Remember when you dropped to your knee right then, with a ring in your hand and the words '_will you marry me?' _iced really badly on the cake? The 'O' looked like an 'A' and the 'R's looked like 'P's, but it's one of the sweetest things I had ever seen and will ever see. I accepted your proposal right there and then, and, as they say, the rest is history.

The rest is history because we'll never finalise that engagement. We'll never become husband and wife, and my last name will always remain Swan. I won't ever meet anyone as loving as you; I won't ever meet anyone who loved me as much as you did, or love them as much as I did. I know you'd want me to be happy, but I don't see how I can. How can I be happy after losing you?

We were meant to grow old and grey together. We were meant to start a family, raise them, watch them get married and beg for grandchildren. But that won't ever happen, will it?

Your message still gives me nightmares.

The CD that arrived in the post from an unknown sender and address; I had Alice come over and watch it with me. I was scared.

You appeared on the screen – battered and bruised with only enough strength to keep your head up. I screamed. You looked at the camera, you said your name, where you live and that you were really sorry and loved us all so, so much. The camera then flickered and…_oh, God…_I can't find the words…

You wore a sack, or…something, over your head and your hands were behind your back. Were they tied? I don't know. The ringing is still in my ears. The ringing of the…_oh, my God…_the gunshot…it won't disappear.

I'd never felt so empty in my life.

I'd never felt so angry in my life.

And I had never cried and wished for you as much as I did at that moment.

How could somebody to that? How could someone take an innocent man from his family and do that to him?

I promise on my life – on _your _life – that we will find these people. We will do whatever it takes to get them locked away for good. A prison sentence will never be enough; even when they die, it still won't feel justified, but I swear I won't allow any other innocent man to go through what you had to go through.

We collected all your favourite things today – the Chilli's shirt included – and filed a casket with everything that reminds us of you. I didn't want it to be empty. Emma's drawn you a picture – we've told her all about you and how much you love her. She's drawn a picture of her favourite teddy bear and said that she likes to cuddle her bear when she sleeps, so you can have this one and cuddle it when you're in the clouds.

Your family and I were the only ones at the burial – you never liked big crowds. I think it only hit me then that I won't ever get to see you again. I won't ever hold your hand, or hear you say my name, or kiss you goodbye again and that is the worst feeling in the world.

I love you, and I want you to know that. I think I've loved you since you stole my seat in the library. I will visit this spot, your grave stone, every day, and tell you everything that I did. I'm just glad you're no longer suffering.

Hey Edward, remember when you gave me the best ten years of my life?

Me too.

_0-0_

**I now have to go to work in tears, great. Again, I ask you to please, please, trust me. **


End file.
